Worcester Sharks
| owner = San Jose Sports & Entertainment Enterprises (Greg Jamison, President & CEO) | GM = Wayne Thomas | coach = Roy Sommer | media = Worcester Telegram & Gazette WTAG WCTR-Worcester Channel 3 | affiliates = San Jose Sharks (NHL) Phoenix Roadrunners (ECHL) | name1 = Kentucky Thoroughblades | dates1 = 1996 to 2001 | name2 = Cleveland Barons | dates2 = 2001 to 2006 | name3 = Worcester Sharks | dates3 = 2006 to present |reg_season_titles = |division_titles = |conf_titles = |calder_cups = }} The Worcester Sharks ''' are a professional Ice hockey team in the American Hockey League. The team is based in the city of Worcester, Massachusetts. At the DCU Center The team and the city of Worcester has been chosen to host the 2009 AHL All-Star Classic. The Worcester Sharks main rival is the Providence Bruins. History On January 6, 2006, the San Jose Sharks announced that they were moving their American Hockey League affiliate, the Cleveland Barons, to Worcester, Massachusetts. The Sharks played their first home game on October 14, 2006, in front of a sold-out 7,230 fans in a shootout loss to the Portland Pirates. The Sharks play their home games at the DCU Center in Downtown Worcester. The Sharks qualified for the postseason in their first season, but were knocked out in 6 games by the Manchester Monarchs in the first round. The team's second season was one of disappointment, with the team failing to make the playoffs and finishing below .500. '''This market was previously served by: *Worcester IceCats (1994–2005) - affiliated with the St. Louis Blues Season-by-season results Regular season Playoffs Team records *Current leaders through games played on July 17, 2008. *Source Worcester Sharks Inaugural Season @ The Internet Hockey Database Game :Largest crowd - 7,406 (102.4% capacity) on April 11, 2009 vs. Providence Bruins. :Goals by the team - 7, done 3 times. :Goals by one player - 5 (3 in regulation, 2 in shootout) - Mike Iggulden vs. Portland Pirates, January 18, 2008. :Saves - 51 - Thomas Greiss vs. Hartford Wolf Pack, April 6, 2008. Season :Goals: 35 - Mathieu Darche, 2006-2007 :Assists: 47 - Ryan Vesce, 2008-2009 :Points: 80 - Mathieu Darche, 2006-2007 :Penalty minutes: 211 - Brennan Evans, 2007-2008 :Goaltending wins: 30 - Thomas Greiss, 2008-2009 :GAA: 2.47 - Thomas Greiss, 2008-2009 :SV%: .912 - Thomas Greiss, 2006-2007 Franchise :Goals: 59 - Mike Iggulden and Riley Armstrong :Assists: 79 - Lukas Kaspar :Points: 125 - Lukas Kaspar :Penalty minutes: 381 - Brennan Evans :Goaltending wins: 74 - Thomas Greiss :Shutouts: 3 - Dimitri Patzold, Taylor Dakers, and Thomas Greiss :Games played: 155 - Brennan Evans Current roster *''Numbers courtesy of the Worcester Sharks on theahl.com'' *''As of July 31, 2010.'' § - assigned by the San Jose Sharks (NHL) ¢ - currently on conditioning assignment from the San Jose Sharks ¶ - recalled from the Kalamazoo Wings (ECHL) # - 25 game Professional Tryout Contract (PTO) Δ - Amateur Tryout Contract (ATO) ♦ - 2009-10 All-Star Occasionally, former NHLer and Sharks scout Bryan Marchment joins the coaching staff for games in Worcester. NHL alumni * Mathieu Darche * Torrey Mitchell * Dimitri Patzold * Joe Pavelski * Tomas Plihal * Devin Setoguchi Notables who have played for the Sharks * Steve Bernier * Matt Carle * Josh Gorges * Claude Lemieux * Douglas Murray * Sandis Ozolinsh * Marc-Edouard Vlasic * Ty Wishart External links * Worcester Sharks Official Website * Worcester Sharks Supporters Website * Worcester Sharks Booster Club Category:Worcester Sharks Category:San Jose Sharks Category:Ice hockey teams in Massachusetts Category:American Hockey League team Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2006 Category:American Hockey League teams